Parent Tales
by judyibarra
Summary: What of Booth had never had a brain tumor and him and Bones ended up having a kid? Well this is the story of their road to parenthood and a family, told from their daughters point of view.
1. Rocky Start

In this story Booth never has a brain tumor and Bones go through with the pregnancy. This story is from their daughters point of view. I hope some of you like it!

Disclaimer: (I hope i spelled that right) No sadly i do not own any of the characters they all belong to fox i think. Except for Booth and Bones kid, she does belong to me. Ewww that sounds scary...Well enjoy! (I hope)

Have any of you ever had parents that you think are the best parents in the world? Well if you have then let me let you in on a little secret. You're very wrong. You couldn't have possibly had the best parents in the world because my parents are the best in the whole world, and maybe even the universe if you don't include the Jetsons. How exactly do I know that my parents are the best? Well let's see. Maybe it's all the murders they've solved or all the people they've put in jail, or maybe all the people they've rescued. Or maybe it's just the fact that they love me with all their hearts. Whatever the reason, I just know that they are the best parents in the world. Who exactly are my parents? Well that's easy my dad's name is Seeley Booth and my mom's name is Temperance Brennan-Booth. They're the best parents anyone can ever ask for, and if you don't believe me ask my brother Parker. So I bet you want to know more about the best parents in the world, and believe me I have a lot to say about these two. Here's the story of my parents, from my point of view that is. From the day my parents discussed having me to today, my sixteenth birthday. Here goes nothing.

So in life you always hear about two people falling in love and dating and getting married then eventually starting a family. Well sorry to tell you that this isn't exactly the rode my parents decided to take. This stubborn twosome always has to do things in their own style, geez they frustrate me, but hey I love them anyways. I guess we should just start on the day that my mom told my dad that she wanted to have a baby.

They were having one of their typical sessions with Sweets when my mom went bonkers and started to explain that she wanted a child while she and my dad were playing a wacky word game that Sweets came up with. I guess I'll just call them Booth and Bones so that I don't confuse you guys up. Yay this is gonna be fun. I feel like a narrator in a movie. Hmmm maybe I should have an accent? G'day mates. Oh sorry I'm rambling. Ok back to the story.

Booth: Mother

Bones: Birth

Booth: Happy

Bones: Sperm

Booth: (To Sweets) Sperm, does this count as a word?

Sweets: Keep going

Booth: Ok, egg

Bones: I want a baby.

Booth: Whoa!

Bones: Horse.

Booth: Wait, oh whoa. Wait a minute.

See that's where it all starts. My mom's a little wacky I know but in her own sort of way she's really smart. So that was the day that the idea of me popped into the picture. I bet your dying to know what happened next and since I don't want you to become one of the bodies my mom and dad have to identify I guess I'll give you what you want. Back to my big deep narrator voice.

So after this amazing heart to heart Booth and Bones exited Sweets office and got into Booth's SUV.

Booth: "Ok Bones, so what was with all the baby talk in there? That's kinda a weird topic for you."

Bones: "Why would it be a weird topic? It's typical for women my age to start thinking about having children. As Angela puts it, it's a ticking bomb or something like that."

Booth: "Ummm Bones I believe the term is biological clock is ticking not ticking bomb. And I know it's typical for women to want children, but not you."

Bones: "Why not me? Booth are you trying to imply that I am incapable of being a good mother?" She was starting to get mad.

Booth: "No Bones it's not that it's just that you always said you didn't want to have children. What made you change your mind?"

Bones: "Oh ok I see how you could have made that assumption, seeing as I did always declare my dislike for bearing children. I don't know what made me change my mind. I guess having Andy made me realize that having a child wouldn't be so bad."

Booth: "That's great Bones! So how do you plan on having a kid, cuz last time I checked, you are still single."

Bones: "Booth I do not need to be in a relationship to have a child. Oh and speaking of my plan that's where you come in."

Booth: "Geez Bones, why do you always have to go and crush my ideals like that…wait that's where I come in? What does that mean?"

Bones: "Well Booth I was kind of hoping you could donate your sperm so that I could be artificially inseminated and have a child."

Booth: "Whoa Bones you want to have MY child?"

Bones: "No. I believe I made it specifically clear that I wanted A child not YOUR child."

Booth: "Oh is that so? Then why do you need MY junk?"

Bones: "I guess that by junk you mean sperm; and if you don't want to donate fine then! I'll just find someone else to give me their trash!" And with that she stormed out of the SUV and slammed the door behind her.

Booth: "Bones! Wait up!" He ran out of his SUV to try to stop her but it was too late. She had already gotten into a cab. "Man now I have to find her! Wait did she just say trash?" He laughed and thought to himself, that's just one of the many reasons why I love her.

Ok so I got really bored one day and decided to write a story. Personally i think it sux so if you think it the worst piece of literature don't be shy, just tell me and i will gladly stop writing it. If you do like it though, you can tell me too. Just click the little happy review button. Updates wont be too often though probably like once a week cuz my doc wont let me be on the comp alot...apparently it stresses me out. Well I'm done rambling i believe. Bye!=]


	2. The Aftermath

Ok so like i promised here is the chapter for this week....i hope u guys like it i see that sum of u guys have added my story to ur alerts thats really cool! So here it is tadah..enjoy! Oh and by the way review if u like it/hate it or hope i never write again, its ok u can be brutally honest i dont mind...ok enough rambling..byes!!

Chapter 2: The Aftermath

Ok so I'm back! I know you missed me there's no point in trying to hide it. So where was it that we last left off? Ah yes I had just finished telling you about how my Mom ran away from my Dad in a hysterical fit. So what did Dr. Hulk do next? Well she went to the only place where she could find refuge in this cold cruel world we call home. The lab. Let the narration begin.

After fleeing the shelter of her partners FBI issued SUV, Bones went to her sanctuary; the lab. She was hoping to enter unnoticed and rush down to limbo where she could immerse herself in her work, but since this was the lab and Angela was in today, that task was easier said than done. She had almost reached her office door when a voice caught her attention and froze her in her tracks.

Angela: "Where the heck do you think you're going?"

Bones: Turning to face her not so kind looking friend. "To my office Ange where else?"

Angela: "Where else? Hmmm I don't know maybe to the dinner with Booth like you usually do after a meeting with Sweets."

Bones: Flaring up at the mention of Booths name. "Excuse me Ange but last time I checked my world doesn't revolve around that selfish pig-headed alpha-male, who won't even donate his sperm so that a friend can experience the joy of motherhood!

Angela: "Oh no honey you didn't!" With a shocked expression.

Bones: "I didn't what?"

Angela: "Oh you did. You asked Booth for his sperm? I told you that was a bad idea why don't you ever listen to me? Did he get really mad?"

Bones: "Did he get mad? He had no reason to get mad; I'm the one who should be mad. I was polite in asking him for a donation, and then he goes and has the guts to accuse me of wanting to have HIS child!"

Angela: "But Bren you do want to have his baby."

Bones: "I do not Angela! You know what, I'm not going to stand here arguing with you while there are hundreds of remains waiting to be identified. Excuse me!" And with that she stormed into her office leaving a shocked Angela immobilized in the hallway.

Angela: "Oh sweetie you are so clueless." She sighed and walked away in search of something that could distract her from the drama filled duo that is Booth and Brennan.

**Meanwhile in a black SUV parked in front of the Hoover building…..**

Booth sat it in his vehicle replaying the events that had happened only moments ago, even though to him it seemed like hours had gone by. He couldn't believe that his precious Bones wanted to have his baby. Of course she had said that she just wanted A baby, but he wasn't the best agent in the D.C. area for no reason. He was very good at telling when someone was lying, and Bones was definitely lying, not only to him but to herself as well. Booth couldn't help but imagine how adorable their baby would be. It would probably have her eyes, well at least he hoped, and probably his charm smile, which he knew could bring problems in the future, since he always managed to get what he wanted by a single flash of his pearly whites. Then reality hit him, this would be an actual baby, with Bones as its mother and himself as its father. It sounded wonderful, but problems would definitely start to surface. One of those being the feelings he felt for her. He loved her, he didn't know how or when it happened, just suddenly one day when they were at the diner it hit him, he was in love with his partner. Oh yea, having a kid together would definitely bring out that minor detail. So he made a decision.

He would tell her no. Of course she would be mad, but she would get over it eventually. I mean she could always have someone else let her use their stuff. Then that brought him another mental picture, but this one he didn't like so much. It was Bones, holding a child, and she was smiling, but she wasn't smiling at him. No, she was smiling at another random guy; the father of her child. Then this guy went over and kissed her, his bones, right on the lips. He had to shake the awful thought away, and came to his final decision; he would let Bones use his sperm. Even though he would rather make this kid the original way, he knew his Bones wouldn't be up to it and would probably end up running away, especially after he revealed his feelings. He would help Bones create their child and maybe, just maybe, if he played his cards right, he could be that guy kissing and raising a family with Bones. Yup his decision was made, no turning back. So he put his SUV in drive and sped off to find Bones, which wouldn't take long, since he knew exactly where she would be. The Lab.

**Somewhere in limbo (bone limbo that is)….**

Bones was busy trying to forget about all the events that had unraveled today. She couldn't understand why Booth had to make such a big deal about the fact that she wanted to have a baby. It wasn't strange for a woman to want to have a child, actually that is specifically what a woman's body is for. It's designed to create, hold, and then deliver children. Sure if you had asked her a couple years ago if she wanted to have a child she would have probably laughed in your face for even thinking that could be a possibility. What had changed over the last couple of years though that had made her change her mind? She knew the answer but she couldn't bring herself to face the ugly, or in this case extremely handsome, truth. Booth. He had been the dramatic change in her life. Before him she would have never even pondered the thought of having a child. She also wouldn't be able to have the stable, yet partially awkward, relationship with her father and brother, and even his girlfriend and her daughters. Booth was the reason why Dr. Temperance Brennan was such a changed woman, and she liked the change. She liked being around him and 'bickering' with him; he made her feel safe and happy. And that's when it hit her, like a bus going at a hundred miles per hour, she loved Booth. She didn't know when it happened she just knew it did.

Of course the realization scared her. What if her feelings weren't returned? What if she poured her heart out and then he rejected her? No she couldn't go through that again. Too many people had already crushed her feelings before, and it wasn't worth it. Or was it? I mean this is Booth she was talking about. That man had saved her multiple times and was always there when she needed a shoulder to cry on or a 'guy hug'. He was worth it, she decided and even if it meant getting hurt again she would try to win Booths affection, and if in the end it didn't work out she would be fine. She was of course the queen of suppressing feelings. But what if he didn't want to even be her friend anymore? What if their relationship changed? That she wouldn't be able to stand. She needed Booth in her everyday life no matter how hard she tried to deny it. So she made a decision. She would keep her feelings a secret. How hard could it be? After coming to this realization she decided she needed to talk to someone, and even though she would probably squeal so loud that the windows in the Jeffersonian would break, Angela was the only person she trusted. So she quickly made her way to the office only to find that someone was already in there waiting for her, but it wasn't Angela, not even close. It was Booth.


	3. The Long Awaited Confrontation

**Hello there my fellow fanfictioners!!! So here is the next part of my mediocre story. Thanks to every1 who was actually bored enough 2 read it lol and review/add to story alert/add to favorites. So here goes nothing….**

**Disclaimer: nope sadly I do not own bones or the characters; only the story and B&B's kid which both came from my wacko imagination.**

Chapter 3: The Long Awaited Confrontation

So last time I was talking to you guys we left off where my psycho parents FINALLY realized they loved each other. Geez after all those years they finally opened their eyes. Ok so let's start off where we last left off; my mom and my dad in her office. This is gonna be good.

**Around 9 pm in Brennan's Office….**

Bones slowly walked into her office and tried to ignore her partner. There he was, sitting on her couch wearing an apologetic smile.

Booth: "Hey Bones!"

Bones: "Good evening Agent Booth". With a blank look on her face. She walked towards her desk and began collecting her belongings.

Booth: "Awww come on Bones, you're not still mad at me are you?"

Bones: "I am not mad!"

Booth: "Really?? Cause from here you look pretty mad."

Bones: "I am not mad Booth! I am upset."

Booth: "That's the completely same thing!"

Bones: "No its not, mad and upset have very similar yet completely different definitions. I could get you a dictionary if you'd like to see for yourself. Although I don't believe I have one in my office, I should look in…"

Booth: Interrupting her. "Geez Bones. I came here to tell you that I was gonna let you use my stuff and you start giving me an English lesson; you know what I think I'll just leave." He started heading towards the door. Leaving a shocked Brennan behind.

Bones was completely silent. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Booth was going to let her have his baby. She didn't know what to do or say so she did something very out of character for her, she ran after him and once she caught up to him she threw herself at him and gave him one of the best 'guy hugs' Booth had ever gotten. He didn't know what to do, this hug felt so right, so he hugged her back. After a few seconds, Brennan finally spoke up.

Bones: "Thank you Booth."

Booth: "Hey no problem Bones, you know I'd do anything for you."

They separated from their hug and started to walk back towards Brennan's office. Once they were back in her office they both sat down on her couch. Both lost in their own train of thought. Then out of nowhere Bones spoke up again.

Bones: "So what made you change your mind?"

Booth was not expecting that question at all. He hadn't really given much thought to what he would tell her, to tell you the truth he was kind of hoping she wouldn't start interrogating him, but he knew his Bones and he knew she loved to know all the facts. So he began to think of a good reason, he couldn't come up with anything so he decided that like always, honesty was the best policy. He would tell her the truth, well at least part of it.

Booth: "Well I figured I wasn't your only option, so when you left I started thinking about you having a baby using someone else's 'stuff'", and it made me so mad, he thought "and I started thinking what if this guy is a jerk and tries to hurt you or the baby. I can't let that happen. So I decided that if you were gonna have a baby why not have it with me, I mean you are my best friend, and I know I would never hurt you or the baby. Plus, I can't wait to have another shot at trying to be a good father."

Bones: "Booth you are an excellent father, don't ever doubt that."

Wow, Booth thought, I just said the longest and most heartfelt speech of my life and that's all you got from it? But who was he kidding, he knew his Bones very well and he knew that she was just trying to focus on the part of the conversation that didn't involve her emotions so that she wouldn't have to face them.

Booth: "Thanks Bones, but I'm kind of hoping that this time I get to be more involved. You know I barely even got to see parker when he was younger."

Bones couldn't believe her ears. He wanted to be a part of this child's life, not just donate and pretend like nothing ever happened. Maybe he did feel something for her. No, she thought, he just wants to be a part of the child's life, not mine. But a part of her brain re-winded back to his speech. It had made her feel so happy to hear him talk like that. He actually cared about her, maybe she did have a chance. Maybe, after spending so much time with her and the child, he would start to love her back, and then maybe they could become a family. A real family.

While Bones was having her little epiphany, Booth was doing some thinking of his own. Geez what's Bones thinking in that big brain of hers, he thought. What if she was scared? What if she ran away to do a dig in some foreign country again like she always did when she was faced with a problem she couldn't fix. Or what if she didn't want him to be a part of the child's life? What if she merely thought of him as a donor, not the father of her child? He decided to bring all his doubts to an end and started to speak up.

Booth: "Look Bones I'm sorry. If you don't want me to be involved in the child's life it's ok, really I can live with that."

Bones: "Wait no you have to be involved in this child's life!" Wow can you sound anymore desperate, Brennan asked herself. "I mean every child deserves to have a mother and a father and I find it highly unfair of us to deny this child that right."

Booth: With a big smile. "You really mean that bones?"

Bones: "Of course I do Booth."

Booth: "Thanks Bones. So what do we do first?"

Bones: "Well I'll have to call my doctor and tell her that we are indeed going through with this and once she gives me all the details I'll let you know what the first step is."

Booth: "Ok then Bones. Let's go." Shoving her towards the door.

Bones: "But Booth its ten o'clock, I highly doubt that my doctor will be in her office at this time."

Booth: "Not to the doctor Bones, to the diner. I know you haven't eaten all day so don't you even dare tell me you're not hungry."

Bones: "Fine Booth, but I get to drive!" Reaching for his keys.

Booth: "Oh no you don't. My car, my keys, I drive." He put his arm around her shoulders and led her towards the door.

Bones: "You're such an alpha-male."

Booth: "You know you love it Bones."

Oh he had no idea how much she really did. So they exited the Jeffersonian and drove off towards the diner. They ate their usual meals and afterwards Booth dropped Brennan off at her house, and then went home to try to get some sleep. As the both tried to sleep, Booth and Brennan couldn't stop thinking about what was about to happen. They knew this was gonna turn their worlds upside down, but they didn't care. As long as they were together, they could make it through anything. They both shut their eyes and drifted off into deep slumber, both with a huge smile spread across their lips. Yup everything was going change; in a good way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Ok so there is the chapter for this week. I hope it wasn't as much of a train wreck as I think it is. If you like it /hate it just let me know by clicking that tempting little button at the bottom and leaving a review. Also if you have any suggestions just let me know too. See you guys next week!! Byes!!!**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Ok sorry if I made sum of u guys think there was a new chapter, but I had sum1 give me a very truthful critique that opened my eyes 2 sum issues. Apparently the whole B&B have a daughter thing has been done a lot of times before and I don't wanna bore any of u with my sad excuse for a story. So if you guys don't want me to continue just let me know so that I don't stress myself trying to write new chapters that no one even wants to read. I should actually be working on homework and college applications, and writing my book, so if you guys really don't like it just tell me, it wont hurt my feelings. I promise. As I always say honesty is the best policy. If you want me to continue though just leave me sum suggestions on wat u wanna see happen cuz I really don't know where this story is going, I just got writers block while trying to write a new chapter in my book and started to write down random stuff. Well I cant wait 2 see wat u guys have 2 say…..Byes!

Sincerely,

Judy


End file.
